


SOON

by Irusu



Category: Death Note
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: “He was a killer, a thing that preyed, living on the things that lived, unaided, alone, by virtue of his own strength and prowess, surviving triumphantly in a hostile environment where only the strong survive.”― Jack London, The Call of the Wild





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenitosam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenitosam/gifts).



  
  



End file.
